


A Phone Call Home

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, she was relieved she got their voicemail. The thought of talking to them about her life choices was daunting and made her feel unbearably nauseous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call Home

“Hey Dad, Mom, it’s me. It’s three your time, so midnight here. I just wanted to call and tell you I miss you. England is beautiful in the winter. My boyfriend and I just got back from a weekend trip to France yesterday, actually, and it’s gorgeous there too. I wish you could have been with us. I know you guys have been wanting to visit Europe for a long time, even though it’s cold. The heating in our apartment is a little spotty, but we’ve got a lot of blankets so it’s not so bad.

“I-I know I’ve been gone for a really long time. And I really miss you two, but I’m staying in England for winter break. You see, I . . . I want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend. We don’t know if we’ll ever be able to celebrate Christmas together again after my year here is up, so this is our only chance. I know you’re disappointed and I’m sorry, but this is what I really want. I’ll Skype with you guys on Christmas Eve and day, if that makes it any better. I love you guys. Bye.” Petra sighed as she hung up, looking down at her phone. Her heart ached for home, for her mother’s home cooking and the feel of her old twin bed. But in her current situation, those were things of the past. 

“Did you get a hold of them?” Her boyfriend Levi asked as he entered the room, heading straight to the cabinets. 

“I got their voicemail,” she said, trying to sound sullen. In all honesty, she was relieved she got their voicemail. The thought of talking to them about her life choices was daunting and made her feel unbearably nauseous. 

“Did you tell them?” Her silence answered his question. He let out an exasperated sigh and put his mug down, walking over towards her. 

“Petra, you can’t keep putting this off,” he told her sternly. 

“I know! I know, I’m just not ready to tell them yet,” she defended herself. Instead of fighting her, he simply gave her one more irritated look. He gently rubbed her baby bump before going back to the kitchen.


End file.
